As rosas não falam
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Uma songfic dedicada ao casal MdMxDite. Com esta bela canção XD aproveitem enquanto ainda está on line çç


Notas da autora: MdM briga com Afrodite, arrependido canta uma canção ao belo cavaleiro de peixes no mais estilo valsa de janela.

As rosas não falam – by Anjo Setsuna

Era noite no santuário de Athena. Na casa de Câncer ouvia-se uma gritaria comum aos vizinhos da casa.

- ACABOU! Eu não agüento mais! – grita Afrodite desesperado.

- EU QUE NÃO AGUENTO MAIS Afrodite. Não agüento mais vc paquerando tudo e todos. – se exalta MdM.

Afrodite dá uma risada nervosa.

- Paquerando! Por Athena Carlos (1) – coloca a mão no rosto desolado – Pra mim já chega. Como pude achar que me amou um dia? –lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto – Nunca confiou em mim...

MdM fica calado em tom de consentimento. Afrodite ainda lança um ultimo olhar de esperança. O canceriano continua impassível, então o pisciano levanta-se aos prantos para sua casa. MdM se levanta com intenção de segui-lo mas para.

Passa-se uma semana e ainda continuavam brigados. MdM não cederia ao seu orgulho e Afrodite estava magoado demais para vê-lo.

"_Afrodite... Pq? Pq sou tão estúpido? Pq machuco a coisa q mais amo nesse mundo? Mereço voltar a Hades por magoar tal criatura... Mas só há um modo de me perdoar"._

Um belo sorriso forma-se no rosto do italiano. Anoitecera no santuário, mas algo peculiar àquelas escadarias acontece. Nas escadarias da Casa de Peixes vê-se três cavaleiros de ouro com instrumentos nas mãos.

Afrodite olhava-se no espelho com profunda tristeza. Seu coração doía, não por ser acusado de ser infiel, mas ter a incerteza de que seu amor era correspondido. Em seus devaneios ouve uma bela melodia vinda de fora de sua casa.

Sai timidamente para ver de onde vinha e vê algo que faz seu coração falhar uma batida.

MdM, Shura e Milo vestidos com elegantes trajes de músicos. Em especial certo italiano que segurava um tímido papel em sua mão.

A bela melodia começa a ser ouvida pelas doses casas. Camus sai às escadarias de sua casa e observa a cena. Milo tocando violão e bem vestido, uma cena despertando suspiros em seu coração.

Shura e Milo continuam a tocar a melodia iniciada e o italiano solta sua bela voz.

_Coloquem pra tocar As rosas não falam – na versão de quem preferir _

_Bate outra vez_

_Com esperanças o meu coração_

_Pois já vai terminando o verão_

_Enfim_

Enquanto cantava MdM usa sua telecinese, fazendo o papel que estava em suas mãos parar nas mãos de Afrodite

" Afrodite... Me perdoe. Perdoe a ultima criatura desse mundo que merece sequer um olhar seu. Sabe de que meus lábios não consigo proferir palavras tão doces como as suas. Mas ouça meu coração. Nele guardo minhas profundas declarações de amor."

_Volto ao jardim_

_Na certeza de que devo chorar_

_Pois bem sei que não queres voltar_

_Para mim_

"Tentei usar as palavras para dizer o quanto amo. Mas falhei até nisso. Lembra de nosso primeiro beijo? Aquele eterno Eu Te Amo proferido de nossos lábios. Então tentei esta canção para pedir perdão..."

_Queixo-me as rosas mas que bobagem_

_As rosas não falam_

_Simplesmente as rosas exalam_

_O perfume que roubam de ti_

"Afrodite não duvide de meu amor. Pois é eterno, mesmo que eu não demonstre, perco-me em seu sorriso e o tempo para quando vejo as lágrimas q fiz vc derramar e meu coração morre junto ao seu. Me mostre seu sorriso novamente e me conceda seus lábios mais uma única vez. Para selar meu Eu Te Amo e ter seu perdão."

MdM cantava com seu coração mas não teve tempo de cantar esses últimos versos

_Devias vir_

_Para ver os meus olhos tristonhos_

_E quem sabe sonhar os meus sonhos_

_Por fim_

Afrodite correu até seu amado calando-o com um beijo. Um profundo beijo de amor e seus cosmo felizes diziam.

- Eu Te Amo Afrodite.

- Eu tbm Carlos, eternamente...

OWARI ç.ç

Notas da autora: uma songfic, que estão proibidas, mas to nem ai XD. Eu não sei pq, mas essa música me lembra o Afrodite e o MdM. Casal muito adorado. Sei q faltou um pouco mais de romantismo, mas eu tentei ç.ç.

(1) - O nome Carlos di Angelis foi criado pela autora Pipe. Já ne .


End file.
